Other Walt Disney Video And DVD Releases
Who Framed Roger Rabbit (October 10, 1989) (through Touchstone Home Video) * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (March 13, 1990) * Cheetah (July 24, 1990) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (March 12, 1991) * White Fang (June 11, 1991) * Shipwrecked (July 16, 1991) * The Brave Little Toaster (July 16, 1991) * Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (January 20, 1992) * The Rocketeer (February 3, 1992) * Newsies (October 13, 1992) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (January 5, 1993) * The Mighty Ducks (April 13, 1993) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (August 10, 1993) * The Adventures of Huck Finn (November 23, 1993) * Hocus Pocus (January 4, 1994) * Cool Runnings (April 12, 1994) * The Three Musketeers (May 10, 1994) * The Return of Jafar (May 17, 1994) * Iron Will (June 28, 1994) * Blank Check (July 26, 1994) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (August 23, 1994) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (September 27, 1994) (through Touchstone Home Video) * White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (October 18, 1994) * Angels in the Outfield (March 21, 1995) * Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (May 16, 1995) * Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (June 20, 1995) * Man of the House (August 8, 1995) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (August 8, 1995) * Heavyweights (August 15, 1995) * Tall Tale (August 15, 1995) * A Goofy Movie (September 5, 1995) * The Santa Clause (October 24, 1995) * Gordy (November 7, 1995) * A Kid in King Arthur's Court (January 29, 1996) * The Big Green (January 29, 1996) * Operation Dumbo Drop (March 19, 1996) * Tom and Huck (April 30, 1996) * Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (July 30, 1996) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (August 13, 1996) * James and the Giant Peach (October 15, 1996) * Kazaam (November 19, 1996) (through Touchstone Home Video) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (January 21, 1997) * First Kid (February 11, 1997) * The Thief and the Cobbler (February 18, 1997) (as Arabian Knight; throughMiramax Home Entertainment) * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (March 18, 1997) * 101 Dalmatians (April 15, 1997) * Jungle 2 Jungle (July 29, 1997) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (August 5, 1997) * That Darn Cat (August 5, 1997) * How the Toys Saved Christmas (October 21, 1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (November 11, 1997) * George of the Jungle (December 2, 1997) * Air Bud (December 23, 1997) * Belle's Magical World (February 17, 1998) * Flubber (April 21, 1998) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (May 19, 1998) * Rocketman (May 26, 1998) * Mr. Magoo (June 23, 1998) * The Spirit of Mickey (July 14, 1998) * Meet the Deedles (August 4, 1998) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (August 25, 1998) * Kiki's Delivery Service (September 22, 1998) * The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (September 29, 1998) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (October 27, 1998) * The Parent Trap (December 8, 1998) * Air Bud: Golden Receiver (December 15, 1998) * Summer of the Monkeys (December 18, 1998) * The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit (March 2, 1999) (through Touchstone Home Video) * Mighty Joe Young (March 23, 1999) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (May 25, 1999) * Madeline: Lost in Paris (August 3, 1999) * Belle's Tales of Friendship (August 17, 1999) * Hercules: Zero to Hero (August 17, 1999) * Doug's 1st Movie (September 21, 1999) * My Favorite Martian (September 21, 1999) * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (November 2, 1999) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (November 9, 1999) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (November 9, 1999) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (November 9, 1999) * Inspector Gadget (December 7, 1999) * Tarzan (February 1, 2000) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (March 1, 2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (August 9, 2000) * The Tigger Movie (August 23, 2000) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (September 20, 2000) * Fantasia 2000 (November 15, 2000) * Disney's The Kid (January 24, 2001) * Dinosaur (January 31, 2001) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (February 28, 2001) * Remember the Titans (March 21, 2001) * 102 Dalmatians (April 4, 2001) * The Emperor's New Groove (May 2, 2001) * Recess: School's Out (August 7, 2001) * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (October 23, 2001) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (November 6, 2001) * The Princess Diaries (December 18, 2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (January 29, 2002) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (February 26, 2002) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (March 19, 2002) * Snow Dogs (May 14, 2002) * Max Keeble's Big Move (June 18, 2002) * Return to Never Land (August 20, 2002) * The Rookie (August 27, 2002) * Mickey's House of Villains (September 3, 2002) * Lilo & Stitch (December 3, 2002) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (December 3, 2002) * The Country Bears (December 17, 2002) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (January 21, 2003) * Treasure Planet (April 29, 2003) * The Jungle Book 2 (June 10, 2003) * Piglet's Big Movie (July 29, 2003) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (August 12, 2003) * Holes (September 23, 2003) * The Santa Clause 2 (November 18, 2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (December 2, 2003) * Freaky Friday (December 16, 2003) * The Lion King 1½ (February 9, 2004) * Brother Bear (March 30, 2004) * The Haunted Mansion (April 20, 2004) * Miracle (May 18, 2004) * Teacher's Pet (June 15, 2004) * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (July 20, 2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (August 17, 2004) * Home on the Range (September 14, 2004) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (November 9, 2004) * Around the World in 80 Days (December 7, 2004) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (December 14, 2004) * Mulan II (February 1, 2005) * National Treasure (May 3, 2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (May 24, 2005) * Tarzan II (June 14, 2005) * The Pacifier (June 28, 2005) * Cadet Kelly (June 28, 2005) * The Even Stevens Movie (June 28, 2005) * Ice Princess (July 19, 2005) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (August 30, 2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (September 13, 2005) * Halloweentown and Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (September 13, 2005) * Halloweentown High (September 13, 2005) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (October 25, 2005) * Aliens of the Deep (November 1, 2005) * Sky High (November 29, 2005) * Valiant (December 13, 2005) * Bambi II (February 7, 2006) * Chicken Little (March 21, 2006) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (April 4, 2006) * The Greatest Game Ever Played (April 11, 2006) * Glory Road (June 6, 2006) * Eight Below (June 20, 2006) * Leroy & Stitch (June 27, 2006) * The Shaggy Dog (August 1, 2006) * The Wild (September 12, 2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (December 5, 2006) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) * Invincible (December 19, 2006) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (February 6, 2007) * Bridge to Terabithia (June 19, 2007) * Roving Mars (July 31, 2007) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (September 4, 2007) * Meet the Robinsons (October 23, 2007) * Ratatouille (November 6, 2007) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (November 20, 2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (December 4, 2007) * Underdog (December 18, 2007) * The Game Plan (January 21, 2008) * Enchanted (March 18, 2008) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (May 20, 2008) * College Road Trip (July 15, 2008) * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (August 19, 2008) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (December 2, 2008) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (February 17, 2009) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (March 3, 2009) * Bolt (March 24, 2009) * Bedtime Stories (April 7, 2009) * Morning Light (June 16, 2009) * Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (June 30, 2009) * Race to Witch Mountain (August 4, 2009) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (August 18, 2009) * Earth (September 1, 2009) * G-Force (December 15, 2009) * Old Dogs (March 9, 2010) * The Princess and the Frog (March 16, 2010) * Alice in Wonderland (June 1, 2010) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (September 14, 2010) * The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (October 19, 2010) * Oceans (October 19, 2010) * A Christmas Carol (November 16, 2010) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (November 30, 2010) * Walt & El Grupo (November 30, 2010) * The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story (November 30, 2010) * Waking Sleeping Beauty (November 30, 2010) * Secretariat (January 30, 2011) * Tangled (March 29, 2011) * Tron: Legacy (April 5, 2011) * Gnomeo & Juliet (May 24, 2011) (through Touchstone Home Entertainment) * Mars Needs Moms (August 9, 2011) * Prom (August 30, 2011) * African Cats (October 4, 2011) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (October 18, 2011) * Winnie the Pooh (October 25, 2011) * Prep & Landing (November 22, 2011) * The Muppets (March 21, 2012) * The Secret World of Arrietty (May 23, 2012) * John Carter (June 6, 2012) * Chimpanzee (August 22, 2012) * Marvel's The Avengers (September 26, 2012) * Secret of the Wings (October 24, 2012) * The Odd Life of Timothy Green (December 5, 2012) * Frankenweenie (January 9, 2013) * Wreck-It Ralph (March 6, 2013) * Wings of Life (April 17, 2013) * Oz the Great and Powerful (June 12, 2013) * Iron Man 3 (September 24, 2013) * Planes (November 19, 2013) * The Lone Ranger (December 17, 2013) * Thor: The Dark World (February 25, 2014) * Frozen (March 18, 2014) * Saving Mr. Banks (March 18, 2014) * Muppets Most Wanted (August 12, 2014) * Bears (August 12, 2014) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (September 9, 2014) * Million Dollar Arm (October 7, 2014) * Maleficent (November 4, 2014) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (November 4, 2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (December 9, 2014) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (February 10, 2015) * Big Hero 6 (February 24, 2015) * Into the Woods (March 24, 2015) * Strange Magic (May 19, 2015) (through Touchstone Home Entertainment) * McFarland, USA (June 2, 2015) * Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection (August 18, 2015) * Cinderella (September 15, 2015) * Monkey Kingdom (September 15, 2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (October 2, 2015) * Tomorrowland (October 13, 2015) * Ant-Man (December 8, 2015) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (April 6, 2016) * The Finest Hours (May 25, 2016) * Zootopia (June 8, 2016)